


happy tree boyfriends

by sillyideas



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Imagines, M/M, NOT Human AU, Other, all lowercase, canon typical death, crossposted from tumblr, headcanon format, nonbinary flaky, oneshots, requests open, sometimes human au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: this is all the imagines from my htf imagines blog on tumblr, happytreeboyfriends!
Relationships: Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Flaky (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) & Reader, Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Handy (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) & Reader, Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Mime (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Nutty (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Petunia (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Russell (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) & Reader, Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) & Reader, Splendid (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, The Mole (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. disco bear x oblivious reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Can you write something for Disco Bear flirting with a sweet but oblivious Reader? Like they just politely respond to pick up lines as if actually questions

-he’s… very confused.

-outright rejection he’s used to. people playing dumb he’s used to. but you seem like you _genuinely_ don’t get it, which is new for him. are you that sheltered, or are you just a really good actor?

-he slides up to you, smirking to himself, confident you’ll get this one. “you like bacon, huh? wanna strip?” and your eyes light up and you say “i’d love some!” and what started as a shitty pickup line is now db scrambling to get you bacon because he’d feel guilty leaving you hanging.

-he’s gradually cranking up the overtness of his flirting to see where the hell your obliviousness ends

-he thinks your naivety is kind of endearing, actually. it’s a little refreshing. obviously it’s not the reaction he’s looking for, but it’s still a thousand times better than an exasperated groan and a face full of pepper spray.

-in fact, what started off as just another attempt at getting some is turning into a… crush, perhaps. maybe. just because he thinks about you all the time and flirts with you whenever he sees you and he thinks you’re cute that doesn’t mean- oh. ohhhh no.


	2. civilian persona!splendid x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Splendid with a reader that crushes hard for his civilian identity but turns down any affection from his hero identity because they just really like "this other guy"

-you’re one of his coworkers at the paper company. as far as you know, he’s just a geeky news reporter who tells jokes around the water cooler that you laugh just a little too hard at, who gets blushy and nervous when he catches you staring, and who you’re just generally head over heels for.

-he notices, of course. you’re not subtle. but his reactions don’t show it, so you figure he must not notice, or maybe he’s not even into you.

-he’s into you, though. he’s definitely into you. but he’d rather be in a relationship as the real splendid, not hiding behind a pair of chunky glasses and a work outfit.

-now, this is happy tree town. shit goes wrong. a lot. the next time you get caught up in an accident that would have probably killed you for the day, a flash of blue swoops in and saves you (probably wreaking havoc along the way and racking up a few fatalities; you’re the number one priority here, everyone else be damned). when your mysterious savior sets you down somewhere safe and you get a good look at his oddly familiar smile, he… flirts with you?? that seems very against superhero etiquette, doesnt it? (not that you know superhero etiquette.)

-“i, uh, already like someone, actually,” you tell him. disappointment crosses his features for a moment, but with an almost sly look on his face he asks, “who are they?” and against your better judgement, you find yourself gushing about your super cute coworker he’s a blue flying squirrel who wears these dorky glasses and the cutest little suit and tie and he has such a sweet smile and you could listen to his voice all day and- oh, crap, sorry for rambling! you’re… embarrassed, to say the least.

-but you look at splendid and he seems like he’s trying to hold down a humongous smile. “what’s so funny?” you ask. “nothing,” he replies curtly. “nothing at all. …good luck. he sounds like a real catch.” and with that he vanishes just as quickly as he appeared.

-it’s upsetting and frustrating, yes, that he considers the hero identity to be the _real_ splendid and the one you like to be an alter ego, but to listen to someone gush about you right to your face like that…

-the next day at work, a certain someone seems a little more receptive to your flirting than usual.


	3. sick!handy x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Reader comes by Handy's home to give back some tools he loaned them and reader finds Handy is sick after overworking himself on a job, so they stay and take care of him

-you knock on the door and he answers it just as quickly as usual, but right away you can tell that he’s not at his best. his eyes are sunken in, he’s carrying himself with less energy than normal, and if you look closely you can see him shaking like he has the chills.

-“handy! are you alright?” “yeah, i’m fine, just a little tired out is all.” his voice is flatter and quieter than you’re used to. he’s clearly under the weather.

-you ask if you can come in for a while, and he doesn’t even have the energy to be grumpy about it. (well, he does, but it’s more obvious than normal that he doesn’t mean it.) after an awkward search for where he keeps his tools you return whatever you borrowed, and now you have a completely new goal than the one you had when you left the house: nurse this beaver back to health.

-you get some corny disney movie playing on his tv (at his request, mind you, it’s not your fault that you asked for his favorite movie and he sheepishly mumbled the name of something you hadn’t seen since you were seven), make a few frantic trips between his house and yours so that you can prepare some comfort food without using ingredients that he paid for, and eventually wind up with him on his couch, a blanket covering the both of you and two untouched bowls of tomato soup getting cold on the coffee table.

-you’d sat _next_ to him at first, trying to keep a respectful distance, with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but then he’d said “hey… you know i’m only sick from exhaustion, right? it’s not contagious or anything.” and that’s handyspeak for get a little closer please. and a little closer. and a little closer than that. and before you knew it you were sharing the blanket.

-you aren’t sure if he’s red in the face from fever or from his proximity to you or both. but he doesn’t seem uncomfortable. he seems content, actually. as content as you can be when you’re sick, at least.

-you spend the rest of the day on the couch with handy in positions that would probably be classified as snuggling by anyone who saw you, watching family movies and occasionally remembering to eat a spoonful of the soup you made (okay, you didn’t really _make_ it, you heated some campbells over a stove and splashed a little milk in, but there was effort in it).

-handy seems to be feeling better already. you notice he’s smiling more, laughing a little louder at the jokes in the movies, and he just looks healthier.

-you’ll have to do this together more often.


	4. disco bear x reader with sensory issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: disco bear and a reader that has auditory sensory overload issues, and either sings or plays loud music to drown out everything else. and on a really bad day with too much going on they run off in anger and tears

-disco bear is aware of your sensory issues and tries to keep them in mind whenever he’s with you. he’s all for rambunctious and loud and bright and flashy, so he doesn’t quite understand sensory overload, but he gets that it’s something that impacts you so he tries his best.

-when you have a meltdown and run off, he… doesn’t quite know what to do. does he comfort you? does he just let you be? he doesn’t know the protocol for this stuff.

-you spend about five minutes on your own, sitting at a secluded bench and trying to take deep breaths that are interrupted by sobs and shaky gasps that you can’t quite control. but then you sense a presence next to you, and you look up to see db.

-“can i sit with you?” he asks, concern written all over his face. you nod miserably.

-db sits down next to you and shifts around in his seat, looking around at everything. he really doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do or say, so he’s opting for silence.

-after a while he asks, “can i touch you?” and you mhmm in response, and then there’s an arm wrapped around you. you let out a sigh and scoot a little closer to him.

-he might not exactly know what he’s doing, but the effort is commendable and you appreciate his presence.

-he stays calm and quiet with you until you’re completely calmed down. you didn’t even know he had the potential to be this calm for this long, and really he didn’t either.

-it’s… nice. he’s nice.


	5. lifty and shifty + reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: found family goodness with Lifty and Shifty and older sibling type reader?

-oh hell yes.

-you thought these two could already cause enough chaos on their own? add someone who actually knows what they’re doing into the mix, and you’re _unstoppable_.

-you try not to encourage them when it comes to stealing, but their shenanigans are simply contagious. and how are you supposed to say no when they start making puppy eyes at the biggest slab of meat at the butcher shop that you _definitely_ can’t afford.

-you’re like the cool big sibling who slips an extra cookie out of the cookie jar and whispers don’t tell mom, except, like, with a bank heist

-half the time you’re not even actively involved in their criminal activity, but once they’ve gotten started you don’t have the heart to tell them to stop, and you’re quick to cover for them before they get in trouble.

-and you’re definitely the best at sweet-talking out of trouble and/or distracting people, out of the three of you. “oh, _no_ , mr. lumpy sir, there’s no _way_ that was the raccoons stealing your belongings! they’re at home; i just got off the phone with shifty a few minutes ago!” while they’re literally right behind you lugging a safe into your car.

-and lifty and shifty LOVE you. while they’re prone to bickering amongst themselves and throwing each other under the bus when it’s convenient, you barely ever get the same treatment.

-in fact, they’re a little less likely to cause each other harm when you’re present. you’re way cooler than, like, a parent, but they still sense authority from you even if you barely ever act upon it. it would just be _awkward_ for one twin to get the other killed while you’re watching.

-in general you’re just a horrible little family and it’s awesome


	6. flippy and fliqpy x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: i'm curious about any headcannons you have for Flippy and/or Fliqpy. Both in general day to day life and how he would even approach a relationship

-flippy’s really nervous about starting a relationship, but if both of you are willing to put the effort in, he feels like he’s ready.

-he explains right off the bat that he has did and that fliqpy might be a little _weird_ at first. and your first meeting with fliqpy is, in fact, pretty awkward.

-you’re quick to introduce yourself as flippy’s partner (if you hadnt explained that the moment he showed up you might have gotten a face full of bowie knife), and he seems… surprised. distrustful. he asks you question after question about your relationship with flippy and other relationships you’ve had, as if he’s trying to assess the odds of you leaving him.

-“and do you plan on leaving flippy any time soon? you can tell me. not like he can hear you.” “what? of course not! he’s a sweetheart!” “alright, alright. if you’d answered anything else i might have had to kill you.” “haha.” “i’m not joking _._ ”

-fliqpy is very very protective. of flippy, of himself, and once he finally comes to trust you, he’s protective of you too. but that takes a long, long time.

-flippy warms up to you much faster than fliqpy does. that’s partially because he fronts more often and partially because that’s just how he is. he’s a very sweet and caring boyfriend and he loves to spend time with you.

-his first present for you is a hand knit (paw knit??) sweater in your favorite color. he wanted it to be a surprise, but when he’d taken you to the nearest craft store and asked you to pick some yarn for “no particular reason” you kind of saw it coming. still pretended to be surprised when he gave it to you, though.

-he really enjoys relaxing with you. are you a tea person? now you are. flippy’s very knowledgeable on different kinds of teas and it doesn’t take him much time at all to find one that caters to your tastes. he’s quite proud of himself.

-and once fliqpy warms up to you, he’s actually really sweet too. not openly like flippy, of course, but he expresses his love by being protective and by letting his guard down around you.

-the fact that he doesn’t attack you on sight is a testament to his trust in you, honestly. fliqpy will go after anything he perceives as a threat, but he’s learning to see you as someone to protect, not someone to be protected from.

-both of them love you so much, even if they show it in such different ways


	7. flippy x psychologist!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Okay but hh thank you so so much for gracing us with your presence i love this so so much omfg <3 <3 Have a nice!! Day!! <3 // Can you make something with Flippy with a reader who's a psychologist/doctor who knows about Flippy's PTSD and DID and tries to help him with it !! :0

-flippy hasnt had the best experience with professionals in the past (re: double whammy) but that doesn’t mean he’s averse to the idea of getting help. he really does want help, he _needs_ it, he’s not sure how much longer he can handle being afraid of anything that might bring back memories he so badly wishes he could forget. (and of course, being afraid of what fliqpy might do when he’s fronting.)

-you’re someone he already knows, someone who he already trusts. it’s a lot easier to let your guard down around a friend who happens to have a doctorate than it is to lie down on the couch and tell your life story to a stranger. and you’re not _flippy’s_ doctor, you’re just _a_ doctor offering him a little free advice because you care about him.

-he requests it, actually. he’s apologetic that he can’t pay you and he seems so shy about it, but you’re quick to tell him that it’s ok. having a paid therapist/client relationship would be unethical and frankly impossible with someone you’re already that close to anyway.

-it’s mostly just lending flippy an ear, and a shoulder to cry on. he has so many emotions he’s been bottling up ever since the war and he has no idea what to do with them. it upsets you to see him in that much pain, and it upsets you even more to consider that this is what he feels like every single day and you just don’t see it.

-even when you don’t have any advice for him, you give him the catharsis of being able to openly express everything he’s usually unable to, and that’s enough.


	8. splendid x reader part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Can I request a follow up to that splendid one where reader figures out Splendid's identity and get flustered they've been gushing about "Clark" every time Splendid saved them and he asked about how things have been going

-cartoon logic isn’t real-world logic and this seems to especially apply to superhero disguises, but when you start crossing paths with splendid more and more often, you can’t help but wonder why that shade of blue fur and the timbre of his voice and that million dollar smile all seem so familiar. you’re not an idiot. it’s easy enough to put two and two together when you’re spending so much time with both of his personas.

-oh. crap. so that means your cute coworker knows _everything_.

-if he does, he doesn’t show it. for the most part he acts exactly the same, though he’s a little friendlier with you. he was already nice, but your flirting almost seems to be like a mutual conversation, shared in compliments and lingering glances and accidental bumps of elbows and brushes of wrists.

-you think about everything you’ve rambled to splendid about — it’s so cute when he adjusts his glasses, when he twiddles his thumbs, the way he hums old timey radio tunes to himself when he’s bored, the way his brow furrows when he’s unhappy with the report he’s working on — and you realize you’re seeing all those things just a little more often.

-he catches you staring at him like usual, but this time it’s not admiring his features (well, it’s a little bit of that, too). you’re mentally comparing him to splendid. and you’re almost confident now that they’re the same person.

-“huh? what is it? do i have something on my face?” “oh no, nothing like that. just… thinking.”

-he has a small shy smile on his face. you imagine him grinning that proud superhero grin that splendid pulls. yeah, you’re definitely coworkers with a superhero. you’re crushing on a superhero. oops.

-“hey… can we talk after work? privately?” do you really intend on asking the geeky, shy squirrel you like if he’s secretly the most prolific superhero in town? perhaps.


	9. flaky x tired reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: After a long day that leaves reader physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted they get home and get cuddles from their S/O (Authoe's pick, I want to be surprised)

-you have had A Day and you’re honestly ready to just collapse in bed once you get home

-after what feels like a battle with your keychain you heave the door open and pretty much stumble into your house.

-a certain red porcupine pops up from your couch upon hearing the door open.

-“oh, you’re home? i’m sorry, when you didn’t get home at the usual time i kind of… lost track of time,” flaky rambles. “if i knew you were coming id have gotten dinner ready and everything.” “it’s fine, flakes,” you tell them. “i’m just super tired. no need to worry about that stuff. i’m probably just gonna fall asleep.”

-“alright…” but they don’t look quite convinced. “i-i’ll just make some ramen or something,” they say. “something quick. meet you in bed?”

-you nod before heading off to bed. just like you predicted, you’re asleep before your head touches the pillow. very cozy.

-you semi-wake to the feeling of someone sitting on the other side of the bed, and the distinct smell of ramen noodles. you sit up in bed to see flaky, a cup of ramen in each hand and two forks clasped between the teeth of their nervous smile.

-“thanks,” you say while you take one cup from them. “s-sorry, did i wake you up?” they ask after they fumble the forks into their newly freed hand and give one to you. they scoot closer to you on the bed.

-“don’t worry about it,” you reply. “i was hungry anyway, and i’m probably just gonna konk out again once i’m done eating, haha.” the noodles are still really hot but you shovel them into your mouth anyway. you see flaky smile in the corner of your eye.

-“as long as you’re eating,” they say. they scoot a little closer, careful not to prick you with their quills (something they’ve mastered over the course of dating you). they take a few bites of their own dinner, picking out the de-and-then-rehydrated vegetables because the texture feels bad in their mouth, as they’ve told you.

-you set the emptied cup on your nightstand and sigh. flaky looks over at you and sets their (definitely not empty; theyre quite the slow eater) cup on their side’s nightstand.

-“bad day, huh?” they ask after a while. you shake your head. “no… not bad. just long. tiring.”

-while flaky’s back is very spiky and hurty, the fur on their stomach is actually soft as hell. so you do what any rational person would do in your situation and put your head on their tummy like a pillow. you hear a shy giggle and then feel a tentative paw on your shoulder. they get a little more confident and eventually reach a point where they’re holding onto you with both paws, while you contentedly snuggle into them.

-“this is nice,” you mumble into their fur.

-“it is.” it’s the last thing you hear before you fall asleep.


	10. handy x hardware store employee reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Handy and a reader that works in a hardware store, and the two stubbornly (playfully?) bicker over products. Like "I've used this on plywood all the time" "And I'm you it says in the directions it shouldn't go on plywood"

* * *

-your first meeting had been simple enough: you heard an exasperated groan come from a nearby aisle, and walked in to see a short beaver struggling to grab something off a high shelf due to a lack of hands and a lack of height.

-“do you need help with anything, sir?” “nope. i’ve got it.” and sure enough, right as you were about to respond, you saw him manage to nudge the can of wood stain off with his chin, landing it in the shopping basket hanging on his shoulder and making a gleeful little beaver noise.

-when you were ringing him up and bagging his things, you couldn’t help but be just a touch nosy. you just wanted to be helpful, and while you were actively trying to stop yourself from infantilizing the guy, genuine concern was still present. “excuse me — do you have any wood conditioner at home? that stain directly onto this softwood won’t apply evenly. you’re gonna want to get a conditioner too.”

-he groaned that same exasperated groan that you first heard from him. “i’ve been working with wood all my life and never had a problem with it.”

-“o-oh, okay. and you’re sure that was with the same kind of stain as this can?” “completely.” you were used to working with inexperienced average joes who couldn’t tell you which one was a nut and which one was a bolt, so this kind of took you by surprise. it was kinda refreshing, actually. especially when you looked up from your scanning to see the little bastard holding down a smile.

-a few days later, you saw him in the store again, looking over paint swatches. “need help picking a color out?” you asked, honestly just because you wanted to talk to the guy again. “sure, why not.”

-he said this, but then he got grumpy about every shade you suggested, yet again he seemed to be smiling just a little whenever he wasn’t in a deep pouty frown. he ultimately ended up putting in an order for a color you hadn’t even mentioned.

-every time he showed up at the store this seemed to happen. he’d grumble about his experience and how he knew what he was doing, but would grin to himself and suppress smiles when you were looking like he enjoyed talking to you and didn’t want to admit it.

-maybe it was the same thing on his end as it was on yours — it was refreshing to actually converse with someone knowledgeable, especially when construction and the like really was his passion.

-at this point it seemed like he was trying to set up your little spats on purpose, and honestly you didn’t mind. it was fun. especially as he started getting less and less secretive with his smiles. you liked his smile.


	11. pop x daycare employee reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Pop and a really sweet daycare worker/ kindergarten teacher

-pop is a little bit nervous about leaving cub at a daycare, but the apprehension is gone the moment he sees you, how kind you are, to him, to cub, to the other children. he feels like his son is in very capable hands.

-cub takes an apparent liking to you even before pop does. he clings to you like you’re his parent, and he throws a fit if any employee at the daycare other than you tries to care for him. you tell pop about this and the two of you laugh about it, but he can’t help but wonder if that _means_ something, and if so, _what_.

-every day when pop comes to pick cub up, you two make small talk. you both learn a lot about each other over time, and you find him a very intriguing guy. someone you’d like to know better, not just a friendly face that you exchange stilted pleasantries with while you’re at work.

-after months of increasingly casual, increasingly personal chitchats, pop asks if you’re free on the weekend, if he can take you out for lunch saturday.

-“…you mean, like, a date?” “oh, um, i mean… if you want it to be.”

-the three of you — two adults and a baby — at the mall food court, holding hands with each other, fussing over cub, look a whole lot like a family.

-cub seems to notice the resemblance as well, if the fact that he made grabby hands at you while calling for mama/papa is anything to go off of. you were red in the face for a solid minute and pop thought it was the most charming thing he’d ever seen.


	12. flippy and fliqpy x cuddly reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: since we both like Flippy so much how about him with an s/o that is very snuggly and physically affectionate towards both sides [so long as fliqpy is okay with it] but at the same time the s/o has a large personal space bubble and really hates any physical contact with anyone not a close friend

-flippy likes physical touch. it makes him feel safe. it makes him feels like he’s not some sort of untouchable monster — he deeply regrets everything that his service entailed, really, and the affirmation that he’s still capable of being loved means _everything_. also, it just makes him happy. like, no super deep psychoanalysis required, he just enjoys being physically close to someone who he cares about.

-fliqpy, once he trusts you, actually likes it too. his worldview is fucked beyond belief. he’s convinced that everything is out to get him and that he’ll be killed if he doesn’t fight back and soon. but once he comes to understand that you’re not a threat, he feels safe in your arms. he’s exhausted of always being the one doing the protecting, and even if you don’t know a hundred ways to kill a man with a noodle implement or have a knife to brandish at potential foes, you do know how to calm him down and that he likes to be the little spoon, which is just as important.

-and the fact that you’re not this touchy feely with just anyone? that makes flippy feel pretty darn special. you chose him and you continue to choose him. again, he needs that reassurance that he’s not unlovable (not that he needs it verbally, or that he’d demand it from you, but in the little things you just do anyway that show that you love him, he gets the message and then some).

-fliqpy, on the other hand, will probably start threatening anyone who gets too close to you. “if you value that hand i recommend you don’t touch my partner with it” type shit. he just wants to protect you. you appreciate the sentiment, sure, but i’m sure you can imagine how awkward that tends to make things. hey, at least you get what you want and no one gets too close.

-oh, and he’d never admit this, but fliqpy also feels really touched by the fact that you let him of all people into your personal space. he doesn’t deal with quite as much insecurity as flippy does, but he’s aware of what kind of person he is and what he does, so the fact that you trust and _love_ him enough… that’s something special.


	13. pop and the l-word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: i would love to read more with Pop if your up for writing more of it

-pop’s a good boyfriend, despite what you might expect. you motivate him to do better, not just for you but for cub.

-he takes the relationship very slowly. partially because he worries he’ll never be over his last heartbreak, and partially because that’s just his nature.

-and he will be over it, eventually. it really is good for him to take his time, but your presence makes things lot better. you’re warm and comforting.

-it takes pop a long time to use the l word. he’s much more comfortable expressing his… l*ve… through actions, and through indirect statements like compliments.

-once he finally does say i love you, it’s quite a big day for both of you. he almost seems shocked when the words tumble out of his mouth, but he doesn’t regret it one bit. he just… he _loves_ you! he was scared of saying so, he didn’t want to go too deep too fast, but now that it’s out there it just feels right!

-from then on, he uses it a lot. it’s endearing, really, especially when it’s accompanied with a cheeky smile or a proud lifted chin. he loves you, he loves you, he loves you!


	14. mime with a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: mime realizing he has a crush and how he deals with it

-in general, mime really cares about making people smile. he loves doing tricks and wowing people and doing fun skits to make people laugh. he just really enjoys being a clown!

-but your smile, your laughter… seems… _extra_ special to him for some reason. he’s not even subconsciously aware of it for a good while, he just knows that he coincidentally gets warm fuzzies every time he makes you happy.

-when he finds himself going out of his way to see you, intentionally setting up his little shows in places where you frequent and being disappointed when you arent there, that’s when he realizes that there must be a reason you’re so special to him. maybe he even _likes_ you. once that thought enters his mind he can’t let it go. he likes you. that seems right. the realization is a bit startling, actually, he didn’t consider himself the type to fall in love, but it doesn’t really surprise him, because looking back he so obviously likes you.

-he tries to stay calm, not do anything he wouldn’t do already. but now that he has a word for these nice happy feelings that you make him feel, he’s so tempted to do something about it!

-he finds himself… _pining_ for you, for lack of a better word, that’s _exactly_ what he’s doing, unfortunately, for maybe a month, before he decides he’s going to tell you.

-he does so by approaching you with an air of… shyness, you think, around him, before he pulls out a long pink balloon, fills it with air, and ties it into a heart wand. he holds it out to you like it’s a bouquet of flowers while he looks down at his feet sheepishly, and you swear you can see his real blush showing from under the clown makeup.

-your hand brushes his for a split second while you take it. he looks at you with wide eyes and mouth in a small “o” shape, and you ask, “are you asking me out?” he nods vigorously, with pursed-together lips that make him look uncharacteristically serious.

-“well, i say yes!”

-his eyes just _light up_ and he’s back to that big open-mouth smile you’re so used to seeing from him. he excitedly takes your free hand in his and you swear you’ve never seen him so happy.


	15. russell x selkie!reader (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Human!Russell with a Selkie!S/O? with no seal coat stealing, just mutual affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll be completely honest with you when i say i’m not super familiar with the mythology behind selkie folk and everything i read online that doesn’t involve skin stealing is hitting my brain like a brick wall, but i love russell a lot so i’m gonna take a stab at this anyway, though it might be a lot more generic than you were expecting unfortunately! let me know if you want anything different

-you’re sitting on the shore by yourself, looking out at the sea and probably appearing very deep in thought to anyone lucky enough to see you.

-russell is one of those lucky people, and he’s enamored at first sight. like, practically crashing his ship on the beach, not paying attention to anything that any of his crewmates are saying, and pretty much jumping out of the ship and landing peg legs first on the sand. that kind of enamored.

-and of course after that _display_ he tries to play it cool. he walks casually, whistling a sea shanty to himself, looking at his nails like he doesn’t have a care in the world. but he does. he most certainly does.

-“hi,” you say, looking up at the pirate. he jumps in surprise before clearing his throat and brushing a lock of teal hair out of his face. “ahoy,” he basically _squeaks_ , his face as red as his shirt.

-listen, the guy doesn’t know how to interact with pretty people, okay?

-“are you… you good?” you ask. “very good,” he replies quickly, his voice still trapped in its falsetto. you just sit there, looking up at him, the sea spraying both of you and the wind whipping his so carefully tucked hair right back into his face.

-he just… stands there. man does not know how to interact period.

-“do you want to sit with me?” you prompt. “…aye.”

-after a few minutes of semi-awkward silence, both of you sitting on damp sand, both of you staring at the waves and how the sun bounces off of them, both of you getting a little less dry every time the water gets you, he’s mustered up the strength to introduce himself. “me name be russell.” it’s all he says.

-you introduce yourself in turn, and he murmurs your name to himself like he wants to keep it.

-“you’re a pirate, huh?” kind of a stupid question, of course he’s a pirate, but you’re stumped on conversation topics. “ye noticed?” he laughs. “…would ye like to hear of some of me exploits? tis a very… interesting… business, and i’ve experienced many a tale that i hope would captivate even one as captivatin’ as yeself.” “sure.”

-he spends hours recounting tales of stolen treasure and thrilling battles and close calls with mighty sea creatures. he seems to have a lot of fun talking to you, and his stories really are super interesting — and they make _him_ seem even more interesting, too. once he stopped worrying about coming off as cool, he started coming off as super cool without even trying.

-the sun was just barely kissing the sea when russell started talking, and by now it’s dark out and the sky is full of stars. “i should probably go,” you sigh, peering into the water.

-“i hope that our paths cross again one day,” russell says. “i’d love to see ye again.”


	16. nutty x pastry shop owner reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: reader opens a pastry shop that ends up attracting a certain green squirrel

-business is going as usual. kind of slow. a little boring.

-but then the door _slams_ open. the little bell tied to it lets out a panicked tinkle like it’s been attacked. before you can react, the customer is already face-to-face with you at the counter. you notice various candies strewn about the ground marking his path. jesus, how fast did he run?

-“you,” he says between pants, “sell sweet things. right? right???”

-“uh, yes, i do, sir.” you’re not quite sure how to deal with this guy. “i have baked goods.”

-he giggles like a hyena before digging around in his pocket and slamming as many coins as his paw could hold onto on the counter. “i like sweet things,” he says simply, then giggles to himself in a hushed, excited voice.

-“what would you like to buy?” you ask while eyeing his money. okay, he has enough.

-he looks surprised and almost disappointed, like it didn’t occur to him he’d have to make a decision here. “umm….” he taps his chin in thought for a moment, his one good eye darting around, and then points at a cupcake in the display case.

-“chocolate cupcake?” “yep!!!!”

-he smacks his lips in anticipation while you bag a cupcake and set it on the counter, and before you even let go of it he snatches it up and immediately scarfs the treat down.

-if you thought the guy was energetic _before_ he had sugar in his system… 

-his laughing is half screaming now. you think can make out a “thank you thank you thank you!!!!!” but his voice has mostly dissolved into various odd noises. he runs out of the shop just as quick as he came, and you think that he tried to land the empty bag in the trash can on his way out but he missed by a long shot.

-he shows up the next day, once again demanding his sugar fix with excited laughter and unorganized handfuls of coins. it becomes a bit of a daily routine; he shows up every day at about the same time without fail. he always gets something different, but he consistently goes for very sweet things. when he orders drinks you can never add enough extra sugar for him.

-a few weeks into this, he shows up during a busy day, and there’s an odd, awkward hitch when you request a name for his hot cocoa order. he’s a familiar face with no name, which is a little embarrassing. but he doesn’t feel awkward about it at all as he gives you the name nutty and then double-checks that you’re gonna add extra marshmallows.

-“yup, extra marshmallows. i’ll have your order out in just a minute, nutty.” it feels good using his name. and he must have caught that, because he squints at your nametag before replying, and then happily thanks you with your name.

-there are no new customers waiting for you when his drink is ready, so he strikes up a conversation when you give it to him. a sugar-related conversation, obviously.

-“so, you make all of these cakes and donuts and pastries??” “well sometimes my friends help a little, but it’s mostly all me.” “wow…” he’s looking at you as if you’re a celebrity.

-he sips his cocoa, and then grins so widely. “i don’t remember asking for extra sugar, i was so focused on the marshmallows! you put it in anyway???” “yeah, i figured you’d want it. you can taste it?” “i can!! oh, oh, oh — heres an extra tip!! ‘cause you’re so nice and you thought of me!!!” he slams some coins and a crinkled up paper on the counter before bouncing out of the shop with his usual power drill energy.

-you uncrinkle the paper and realize it’s a candy wrapper. “CALL MEEEE!! LOVE NUTTY :-)” and a barely legible phone number. smooth little bastard.


	17. disco bear helping reader put their hair up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: disco bear's s/o is struggling with their hair and gives in to ask db for help pulling it up and out of the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure here i didn’t know how to squeeze enough character out of db to make this an interesting read (and yet it still turned out rly short) so i used the tried and true method of “write him like a danganronpa character”. is it obvious which one? :] also my hair hasn’t been long enough for a ponytail in years quick disclaimer

-you sigh. “okay, i can’t do this.” “hmmm?” db hums.

-“im trying to put my hair up.” “i can help with that, darlin’.” that smug smirk on his face is almost tempting to slap off, but you love the guy, so you swallow your pride and give him the hair tie you were just struggling with.

-surprisingly gently, db pulls your hair into the tie and before you know it, you have a barely-even-painful high ponytail.

-“not bad”, you say. “…thanks.”

-“anytime, baby,” he replies with a wink. you snort.

-there’s a slight pause, and then, “you, ah,” db starts, “you look good with your hair up.” he’s just a touch red in the face and you can tell that he’s being genuine here.

-“aww, thank you!” you reply.” “you’re welcome,” he mumbles. he then follows up with another flirty comment… he can never be real with anyone for long, can he.


	18. splendid x the raccoons’ older sibling figure!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Splendid finding out his crush is the older sibling/parent figure of Lifty and Shifty

-now, lifty and shifty are kind of infamous around happy tree town. that, and they’re just obviously up to no good, between their devious little smiles and their evil cackling and the way they conduct themselves like the bumbling henchmen of a disney villain.

-you, on the other hand, seem a lot more innocent. most people have no idea youre even connected to the twins at all. your role in their crimes is much more behind-the-scenes and subtle.

-splendid just knows you as a really sweet person who he kind of goes out of his way to save if he ever has to. he’s even “saved” you from lifty and shifty on a few occasions while you just try your hardest not to laugh as you manage to “thank” him with a straight face.

-you’d think that a dude who can fly and is always keeping vigil over the city would have noticed sooner how much you hang out with the twins. he hasn’t. perhaps it’s willful ignorance — he likes you, he really likes you, so he always makes mental excuses for you if he sees you with them.

-but when he catches you red-handed in the act of helping the raccoons in their latest scheme, it becomes impossible to deny your involvement.

-splendid kind of vanishes off the radar for a few days. he’s in a heroic bsod of sorts: blaming himself for developing these feelings and letting them cloud his judgement, blaming you a little bit for “deceiving” him, as he sees it, and just generally feeling like shit.

-once he’s shaken off at least the surface-level sting of this whole mess, it’s back to fighting crime. which means fighting - oh. oh no. never mind. he can’t do this.

-no. he can. he has to.

-meanwhile, while you’re covering for the twins as they sneak valuable belonging after valuable belonging out of the home of whatever tree friend was unlucky enough to be your target today, the last thing you expect to see is splendid landing in front of you. (okay, maybe not the _last_ thing, but still.)

-splendid’s not bringing any of his usual thunder. no bravado, no dramatic theme-tune humming, no animesque speeches about striking crime down. it’s just him, standing in front of you while you loiter outside the house and look all innocent like you’re not keeping watch for a car pulling into the driveway.

-“how could you do this?” splendid eventually asks.

-“do what? i don’t know what you’re talking about”. you’re not even intentionally playing dumb about it; you had no idea the guy liked you, and you’re just playing the role of innocent bystander to the twin’s antics like you always do.

-“you know exactly what i’m talking about.”

-now you’re almost a little confused. “huh? do i?”

-“you lied to me.” “i… you’ve lost me here.”

-splendid opens his mouth to reply, but he’s interrupted by a green raccoon popping out of the front door with one end of a grandfather clock in tow.

-“oh, shit!” shifty exclaims. instinctively you reply “ _language_ ,” and he grumbles something about you not being his mom before he remembers he’s face to face with splendid and barks at lifty to drop his end of the clock and run.

-but splendid doesnt pursue the twins as they make a run for it. his problem is with you.

-“i-” splendid pinches the bridge of his snout. you literally have no idea what’s up with him. “i thought you were some sweet, nice civilian,” he says in a very intentionally level tone. “i thought you were someone i had the duty of protecting. i thought… oh, to hell with it, i _liked_ you.”

-“…liked…?” “ _liked_. in fact the feelings aren’t even gone, i just-” splendid freezes as he realizes what he just said.

-okay, okay, okay. you’re basically the PR for and the third musketeer to the most successful pair of criminals in the entire town, and here you are with the resident crime-fighter who just admitted that he has a crush on you. you have to admit that’s sort of… exhilarating. it’s the forbidden fruit aspect of it all. star-crossed lovers. whatever you wanna call it.

-“you’re not bad looking yourself,” you reply plainly. you don’t _not_ mean it.

-you ever seen a blue squirrel with red cheeks before? now you have.

-“i have to go,” splendid says quickly. “this isn’t over.”


	19. russell x cartoonishly injured reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: reader made it through the day but is extremely worse for wear. bloody, soar, possibly missing a limb, and highly irritable, all they want is some TLC from their pirate boyfriend russell

-living in happy tree town is something, alright. knowing that death isn’t permanent is kind of an empty comfort when you can wind up on the brink of it so easily. sure, you’re gonna be fine tomorrow, but currently you’re just sort of in agony. that’s what you get for letting cuddles drag you to the hospital after you broke your leg, and then letting lumpy attempt to treat you. note to self: get better at climbing trees and getting down from trees, and/or get more assertive. or at least assertive enough to run when dr. lumpy wheels out a fucking furnace that he’s somehow mistaken for an x-ray machine.

-you limp home covered in fall-related bruises and furnace-related burns. everything hurts, you feel like you’re on fire which is probably because you actually were a little bit ago, and you’re in too much pain to just pass out once you get into bed like you were hoping to.

-that’s when you hear your smartphone ringing. not just with any ringtone, but the chiptune cover of what do you do with a drunken sailor that you set for your boyfriend. you smile in spite of yourself, and then frown again when you realize you have to physically pick the phone up to answer it. but you manage.

-“hey,” you croak. “ahoy, me love!! i heard what happened today… how would ye feel if i came over for a while? try to make ye feel better, just a little bit?” “…that would be really nice. thank you.” “i’ll be there soon! love ye!” “love you too.”

-a few minutes later you hear the sound of a key being struggled with at your front door, and then a click and a joyous little “ya-har!” as russell lets himself in. he comes into your room and gets this really sad, sympathetic look in his eye when he sees the state you’re in.

-“blimey, that doesn’t look good.” he sits down at your bedside and, very carefully as if he doesn’t want to break you, sets his paw on top of yours.

-“how’re ye feelin’?” “horrible.” “oh, i’m sorry, love…” he swipes his hat off with his hook hand and sets it on the floor so that he can, again, tentatively, rest his head near/on your shoulder. you sigh and scoot a little closer, leaning into his touch. in all actuality it stings like hell, but the emotional merit of it all makes up for it.

-it’s obviously no surprise when you wake up in the morning good as new, but that doesn’t stop you from joking that it was the power of russell’s love that fixed you.


	20. flippy x reader mutual pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: how bout some soft angst with reader pining for Flippy and are convinced he wouldn't return their feelings. And when they confess to him that they care deeply for him, they end up adding that they just want to see him happy even if it's with someone else, because he truly does deserve to be happy

-you’re absolutely smitten with flippy. you love everything about him — his smile, his laugh, his walk, the way he he drums his fingers on his noise cancelling headphones when he’s bored, the way he asks you how you’re doing with genuine interest whenever you cross paths… “crush” isn’t the word you’re looking for. it’s bigger than that.

-but he’d never like _you_ , right? he’s so cool and sweet and nice; he could easily find someone _better._ flippy is completely out of your league. he probably likes someone else, anyway.

-and that hurts, but if flippy finds someone better than you, you figure that’s okay. your heart hurts for him — not with your own feelings for him, but with the knowledge of what he’s gone through and how much pain he’s in. you don’t know the details of what happened to him, but he gets so quiet and uncomfortable whenever the topic of the war comes up, and you really doubt that fliqpy is that violent and defensive for no reason. flippy’s been through hell. if anyone can make it a little better, if anyone at all can ease his pain, then that’s enough.

-and you want him to know that. even though you’re sure he won’t feel the same way, you want him to know that someone’s thinking about him, that someone wants to see him happy. he could really use that support, you think.

-you’re sitting with him at the park, swinging your legs to work out excess energy and jitters. you’re trying to formulate the words in your head, but you know whatever comes out isn’t going to go to plan.

-once you’re confident enough in the idea you want to express, you start. “hey, flippy… can i tell you something?” “huh?” he takes his headphones off. you got them for him last christmas and he’s been wearing them every day since. “what’s up?”

-“i…. okay, okay, this is super weird. but i… i have a huge crush on you. i’ve liked you ever since i first met you and from there it’s only gotten worse. i think about you all the time. and i really want you to know that i don’t care if you like me back or not. whatever makes you happiest will make me happy, too. if… if you’re most comfortable on your own, or with someone else, then that’s… that’s good.”

-he sits in stunned silence for a moment and it’s the most tension you’ve ever felt in your life. you’re bracing yourself for the rejection you’ve already come to terms with.

-“i…” he still seems amazed. “i had no idea that, that, that you liked me too.” _too?_ “i always thought that i’d be too much of a handful for anyone to even want to deal with, you know, with everything, but…” he manages a weak chuckle. “i had no idea. but, i like you too. i like you a lot.”

-“wait, what?” “i do!”

-you cant help but let out a nervous relieved laugh and you hear him laughing too. you’re exhilarated. you didn’t expect this at ALL.

-flippy lets out a sigh. “so… can… can we… go on a walk tomorrow?”


	21. lumpy x reader: date night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: since no one else is brave enough to ask: datenight with lumpy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ao3 readers i forgot to post this one in order

-oh boy.

-he pulls up outside your house to pick you up and he’s wearing a crooked bowtie that doesn’t go with his outfit at all, and he’s smiling at you but it’s halfway a grimace because he may or may not have just accidentally spritzed hand sanitizer into his mouth instead of breath spray.

-he’s so focused on trying to look like a presentable boyfriend that he barely even notices when you climb into the car, but give him like five seconds for the gears into his brain to turn and “oh!!! hi!!! you look!! good!!!”

-the drive is mostly uneventful. he rambles at you about how excited he’s been for this, and at one point he accidentally starts blaring 60s pop from his car radio at full volume (he was just trying to to use a turn signal and he failed horribly), but mostly uneventful.

-he takes you to a nice restaurant. he’s been saving up for this for a while (turns out that juggling a dozen jobs that all have descriptions like “self-taught brain surgeon” doesn’t pay that well, shockingly). he’s still very occupied with being a proper gentleman, he’s convinced he’s gonna screw this up otherwise, so he escorts you out of his car and even gives you a kiss on the hand (yeowch, that papercut you got between your knuckles the other day is stinging now, i guess he really did squirt hand sanitizer into his mouth by mistake).

-when the server asks “table for two?” lumpy takes a second counting himself and you to confirm that yes, there are two of you, before answering.

-this is probably the classiest place hes ever been in, so do forgive him if he seems a little more wowed by the venue and the ridiculously long list of wines than he does you. he doesn’t mean to come off that way, he just can’t get over how fancy this light hanging over the table is!

-the date part of the date goes well, actually.

-he’s just a touch drunk by the time you’re done and by that i mean he drank a _lot_ before remembering that he was on a date (that long list of wines was just too tempting and he had the money for once in his life), so you decide to take the wheel on the way home and drop him off at his place first. his car’ll be safe in your driveway overnight.

-you park the car outside his trailer and wait for him to realize this is his stop.

-he does, but before he gets out, he slurs something along the lines of “thanks for treating me tonight!” with a big dopey smile on his face. you don’t have the heart to remind him that it came out of his own bank account.


	22. flippy + child reader w/ did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Fliqpy/Flippy meeting a child who also has DID?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like now is a good time to clarify that i don’t have did myself, so i can’t speak on what it’s like. a lot of people close to me have it, though. i drew from the experiences of my roommate who has it (and coincidentally also has a “scary” defensive headmate who fronts when she feels threatened) while writing this. please let me know if anything is inaccurate or offensive so i can fix it. now’s also a good time to clarify that i headcanon flippy having childhood trauma unrelated to the war

-flippy’s first reaction is sadness. the specifics of what happened to you are irrelevant, but you’re a young child and you didnt deserve whatever trauma you received that caused you to develop did.

-he hopes he can be a positive role model for you. he never had an explanation for what was “wrong” with him when he was a child, all he knew was that there were gaps in his memory and that adults were always yelling at him for attacking them when he legitimately had zero idea what they were talking about. he hopes he can give you the right resources to understand who you are, so you can understand a little better than he did when he was your age.

-he’s very defensive of you. whenever any of your alters do something wrong he’s careful to give the correct one a talking to (again, he doesn’t want you experiencing that same stress and confusion he did as a kid completely unaware of what fliqpy was doing or why he was being punished for it). he shows you ways to communicate among the system like writing in notebooks and the like, stuff that works for him and fliqpy.

-he tries to be a parental figure for you. nobody understood him when he was little and he doesn’t want you to go through that too.


	23. splendid x raccoon’s sibling figure part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: okay, for that Splendid one, the hero still salty and upset but ends up seeing 1) reader is really sweet and caring of the twins, 2) is trying to steer the two away from crimes

-after that… awkward confrontation with you, splendid is honestly too _embarrassed_ to interact with you again for a bit. yeah. splendid. embarrassed.

-so he opts for watching you along with the rest of the town from afar, now fully aware of and accepting your relationship with the twins. it makes things easier for him, actually, to not go through mental gymnastics trying to excuse you every time that he sees you in their vicinity.

-and he starts noticing more and more about _how_ you interact with the twins. you try your darndest to feed them legally whenever you have the money, you’re never the one to initiate any of their crimes… you try to keep them to the straight and narrow as well as two constantly hungry kleptomaniacs _can_ be kept to the straight and narrow. splendid finds it… sweet.

-maybe that sweet innocent thing you had going wasn’t a facade at all. maybe you didn’t lie to splendid like he was convinced you had. maybe kindness really is your nature.

-the next time splendid approaches you, of course your instinctive reaction is oh shit gotta get out. but he’s quick to say “wait, don’t leave”, and against your better judgement you comply.

-it’s quite the awkward little setup. dramatic little prick couldn’t even be bothered to stand, so he’s hovering about a foot above the ground and looking down at you so intensely. he looks nervous, almost.

“i wanted to. um. to.” this man does not know how to apologize. “i just wanted to. to uh. you know. just. i.”

-“yeah?”

-“i’m. um. sorry. i’m sorry. really.” now that the s-word is out of the way he’s talking a little more freely. just a little. “i didn’t realize how. nice. you were. to. to the raccoons. in general. you’re nice.” he looks away. “i. like nice people.” this is the most humble he’s ever been in his life, please be patient with him.

-you smile playfully. “is this your way of saying you.. just maybe… still like me just a little bit?”

-“maybe. yes.”


	24. handy x mostly nonverbal reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: handy with an S/O that will either be non-verbal as they can get away with or really chatty if they have a lot to gush or rant about on a topic.

-handy enjoys silence, and appreciates that you have a lot of silence to offer. after a particularly rough and/or bloody day at work, all he wants is to get home and rest. maybe he’ll complain to you about it if he feels like he needs to get it out, maybe he’ll be too exhausted to and he just wants to relax. in any case, he just wants some quiet time, and perhaps to cuddle with you until he falls asleep.

-when you’re in a chatty mood, handy loves to listen to you talk. the way that your eyes light up when you tell him all about something you like is a sight he wouldn’t trade for the world. when he’s already in a good mood, your talking complements it perfectly, and if he’s kinda grumpy you’re sure to lift him out of it just by being yourself.

-handy understands that you don’t like to talk for the most part, so he always tries to avoid situations where verbal communication would be necessary. lots of yes/no questions that you can answer with nods, he tends to speak for you in social events unless you indicate otherwise, and if you use it, he teaches himself how to read some sign language.

-overall, you’re just a very positive presence in his life and he loves you so much. you balance him out with the right amount of quiet and talking that he needs


	25. sniffles + reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: obviously platonic, but like meeting sniffles in a library and becoming friends? thats the request waagh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context, i previously made it clear on the blog that i read sniffles as a child. i won’t be writing romantic content of him.

-you’re looking for something to read when you see a little anteater standing on his tiptoes, trying to get something off the top shelf.

-“hey, do you need help?” you ask. he nods. “yes please! i’m trying to get that dinosaur book.” you grab it and hand it to him. “thank you!” ever inquisitive, he continues, “what are you looking for? can i help? i go to this library all the time, so i know where everything is!” he seems quite proud of himself.

-you smile. you really don’t need any help, but he seems so eager that you just have to play along. “can you point me to the comic books?” his eyes light up. “yup, sure!” he grabs you by the paw and walks you to the comic and manga section of the library. “here you go! are you looking for a book in particular?” you can barely hold down a smile at the way he so carefully pronounces par-ti-cu-lar. it must be a newer addition to his vocabulary.

-you also realize you can’t actually think of a comic book. “nope, i’m not,” you say. “would you have any recommendations?”

-“hmmm… i’m not sure! i don’t go to this section very often ‘cause i like reading nonfiction more. but i can help you look for one!” right away, the anteater is at the shelves, examining titles and flipping through books, all while looking very very deep in thought. eventually, he finds something he seems satisfied with and hands it to you.

-“what made you pick this one?” “well, the person on the cover looks sort of like you! see, their fur’s the same color as yours!” you smile examining the book; he’s right.

-“well, thank you….” you realize you don’t have this young lad’s name. “sniffles,” he says with a proud smile. “well, thank you, sniffles!” you say before giving him your first name in turn.

-you spend the rest of your time at the library thumbing through the comic book while he sits next to you and rambles about everything he’s learned between his fifth grade science class and all the books he’s checked out from here.


	26. fliqpy x writer reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Fliqpy is fronting while cuddling his s/o and chat about random things. And the S/O let's slip that their search history is full of "how to get away with murder" type topics due to researching for a story they're writing

-fliqpy is surprisingly nice to cuddle with. he’s a little rigid and he holds you just a little too tight like he’s afraid he’ll lose you otherwise, and he’s just not _used_ to being soft like this, but with you, he likes it.

-so here you are, cozied up with each other on the couch and just enjoying each others’ presence. you rarely get this kind of time with fliqpy, so you savor every moment of it.

-you remember, like, a funny video or something that you wanted to show fliqpy. you’ve been getting the hang of his sense of humor — unsurprisingly the guy enjoys black comedy, but he also just likes _weird_ humor. like, flippy is perfectly content with knock knock jokes and bad puns, but if he texts you a surreal meme then that’s definitely fliqpy.

-so you hold your phone so that the both of you can see it, but before you even get the first word in the google search bar, fliqpy spots your recent searches.

-“wait, does that say ‘ways to kill someone with a swimsuit’?”

-“….maybe.”

-fliqpy just _cackles_. it’s not even his “evil” laugh, it’s just pure amusement. “why were you searching that?”

-“pssh, don’t get any ideas. it’s for a story i’m writing.”

-fliqpy grins. like, smugly. if he wasn’t your boyfriend you’d probably see that face and think _punchable_. “you don’t need that on your search history when i’m right here,” he says. there’s still a trace of laughter lining his voice and god it’s cute. “oh, and you’d fill it with rocks and hit ‘em on the head, by the way.” “i know, i know, i played danganronpa,” you snort.

-“or you could strangle ‘em.” “yeah, yeah, that was my first thought.” “or stuff it down their throat.” “okay, okay.” “i’m gonna bug you about this forever.” “can you at least do it in a helpful way when i need it for my writing?” “maybe.”


	27. splendid x criminal/villain reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: A criminal!reader with a huge crush on Splendid and doesn't have a clue how to flirt. so instead they commit various crimes to get Splendid's attention

-the first time that you met splendid, you fell for him right away (that might have been because he punched you and you lost your balance). your first encounter with him was him stopping you from committing a crime, so you figured that must be the easiest way to see him more — it’s not like he would choose to spend time with you for any other reason; you’re a bad guy.

-you try to incorporate a bit more flare into your dastardly deeds, teetering on the edge between “criminal” and “villain”; you want to match his pizzazz. and if that requires flashy clothes and dramatic monologues, so be it.

-you pace around in your bedroom that’s slowly becoming something of a lair, formulating plots and monologues and ~~love confessions~~ and whatever else. sometimes you try to put your ideas to paper, and now you have a waste basket overflowing with crinkled sheets of notebook paper detailing evil plans and occasionally long-winded and flowery gushes about what a swell guy splendid is and how you’re doing all of this for him. this villain thing is hard work.

-splendid doesn’t get it. your crimes are making less and less sense. sometimes it doesn’t seem like you’d get anything out of them if you succeeded. are you just evil for the sake of evil? then why do you seem so apprehensive? you don’t have a sadistic bone in your body. what on earth is your motivation?

-he barely even has to fight you at this point. as soon as he appears, you freeze up and seem too nervous to continue with your plan, let alone fight back. it sure makes things easy for him, and inflates his (already oversized) ego just a little bit — is he really that intimidating? please, you’re too kind! — but it perplexes him.

-in general, you go for grandiose. the more dramatic it is, the better. so of course splendid is confused when he sees you up to no good in the middle of the night, with determined eyes and pursed lips and flushed cheeks. something is up.

-you were being quiet, but the moment the hero appears, you yelp in surprise. “what are you up to this time?” splendid asks with narrowed eyes.

-you clear your throat. you _had_ this whole evil monologue thing memorized. “w-well,” you begin, your voice already leagues shakier than you’d like it to be, “splendid. splendid, the, the uh, the superhero, the hero of happy tree town. the, ah…” damn your nerves. “you! you are the um, the crime fighter and i!!! i am the crime!!!” that sounded a lot cooler last night when you scribbled it down in a notebook while running on energy drinks and sleep deprivation-induced confidence. “c-crime fighting, cannot, um, exist, without crime to fight. they’re, ummm, symbiotic. like light and darkness, or hot and cold, or light and — sorry, i already said that one, shit, i can’t talk, uh… yeah. you and i, we need each other.”

-splendid looks bored, bemused, and maybe with just a little pity for you.

-“w-w-what im saying, is that, ahh…” you’re going totally off script now. you can’t remember what the hell you wrote. “i think you’re cute!”

-“… is that what this was about?” “mhmm. all of it.” “ _all of it?_ ” “y-yeah…”

-splendid just seems shocked. “i… wow, that is certainly not what i was expecting. well. that complicates things quite a bit. i mean, you’re, you’re incredibly charming, and your dedication to your craft is commendable, and i mean, you, ahh, are very nice to look at.” that last part was a trailed-off mumble. did you hear him right?

-“i’m what?”

-splendid clears his throat. “the feeling is mutual.”


	28. sick lumpy x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: caring for a sick Lumpy?

-you get a panicked phone call and it’s lumpy begging you to explain why he’s shaking everywhere and he’s hot and cold at the same time. at first you’re a little freaked out, but then you realize. “you were doing your doctor job the other day, right?” “uh huh.” “and didn’t toothy come in saying he had the flu?” “uh huh.” “did you remember to wear your gloves and sanitize everything?” “….ah.”

-you show up at his home with painkillers and comfort food and extra blankets in tow. you don’t know what all he already has and you’d rather be overprepared than under.

-you get some chicken noodle soup going on the stove and make sure lumpy’s as comfortable in bed as he can get. you asked him how many ibuprofen tablets he usually takes and he replied that he wouldn’t know because he never takes it, so you gave him two and called it good. he said he didn’t need the cold washcloth on his forehead, but he sighed in relief the moment you put it on anyway, so he probably did.

-the way his face lights up and he makes a delighted “ah!!” when you bring in a mug of soup is really quite cute. and while lumpy is a super unpredictable guy, you know him well enough to see when he’s about to walk straight into disaster, so you’re quick to stop him from just dumping it into his mouth like you knew he was planning.

-“i gave you a spoon for a reason, lumpy.” and that’s enough to prompt him to sip out of the mug and leave the spoon on the nightstand out of playful spite. you roll your eyes but you’re smiling.

-you’d cuddle up next to him if he wasn’t contagious, so sitting on a chair and propping your elbows on the empty end of the bed will have to do. lumpy occasionally whimpers in pain when he’s hit with particularly bad chills, and it just breaks your heart to hear it.

-“you should try to get some sleep, babe.” “nope. everything hurts.” you sigh. “anything i can do to help you fall asleep? i could, i dunno, play some white noise on my phone, or-“ “can you talk at me for a while?” “huh?”

-he’s smiling at you fondly. “i like it when you talk. comforting.”

-“well, if that’ll really help you fall asleep…” you tell lumpy about your day, exploring ever meandering detail for everything it’s worth, and it doesn’t take long before you hear him snoring. you smile.

-you scribble down something to the effect of “i hope you feel better now love <3 call me if you don’t! or if you do :)” on a sticky note and stick it to his chest where there’s no way he’ll miss it when he wakes up.


	29. hurt sniffles + reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: can I get reader getting overprotective and caring towards Sniffles after the poor kid had a bad time trying to eat the ants?

-sniffles is usually so bright and happy, so when you hear him crying you’re concerned. when you see him bruised and bloodied with a mouse trap clamped over his tongue, it goes from concern to straight up fear and pity.

-you’re quick to run over to him and carefully as possible get that stupid thing off his tongue. he grabs onto your shirt with little balled up fists and just sobs. you don’t even know exactly what happened and you already feel so, so bad for him. his crying just kills you.

-“sniffs. sweetie. deep breaths. deep breaths.” you dig around in your backpack — you’ve got a first aid kit in there that sees pretty frequent use due to the nature of happy tree town. you keep your not busy arm wrapped around the anteater. “hey. i’ve got some bandages with dinosaurs on ‘em and some vaseline and some gauze and some other first aid stuff, okay?” he sniffs. “ok.”

-“do you want to talk about what happened?” obviously, this situation is vastly different from if you found a child in this state outside of happy tree town; injuries happen all the time, but you still want this to be taken seriously.

-he blinks a few very hard blinks and takes a deep breath that turns into a hiccup. “i… it was the ants again, y-you know, i’m an anteater, it’s what i do, and they… once they start fighting back they just don’t _stop_! and now everything hurts so bad…” that’s as much as he could say before he starts crying again.

-you’re working on bandaging him up during this, and you nod sympathetically. “i’m so sorry,” you say. “you don’t deserve this at all. you know that, right?” he nods miserably. poor kid. “…hey, if you’re up for it, i could buy you some ice cream,” you say. kind of shallow comfort for a kid who just got beaten within an inch of his life by some bugs, but you don’t really know what else to offer.

-he smiles just a little bit. “i’d like that.” once he’s as patched up as you can manage with a first aid kit and no medical training, you take him by the paw and walk to the nearest place that sells ice cream. you know he’s feeling a little better once he starts explaining the process of how ice cream is made to you and smiles so proudly when you seem interested.


	30. lumpy x reader violence moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Since you mentioned being willing to keep things gory, maybe Lumpy’s SO walks in on him having accidentally caused a lot of death and destruction and just goes “Guess it’s another Monday”.

-lumpy spends a surprising amount of time in the early mornings and late evenings going through newspapers and websites in a search for open job listings in town. since nobody has the right qualifications and he’s usually the only one expressing any interest, he very, very easily lands himself in high-stakes jobs that require skills and knowledge he doesn’t have.

-since you’ve started dating, he’s been bouncing job ideas off of you while browses listings. and while you try to caution him away from anything he’d get people killed doing, that knocks pretty much every single job off his list — never underestimate lumpy’s ability to get people killed. and hey, he needs the money, and death is just a minor inconvenience anyway.

-you know he’s found the job he wants when he makes that familiar “aha!” sound and excitedly shoves his laptop in your face. you blink and focus your eyes on the screen. “…glass blowing?” “mhmm.” and with that he stands up, gives you a kiss on the forehead like a sitcom husband, and picks a hat off the hat rack (he has a bit of a collection going so he can have the right attire for any workplace). “i’ll see you after work,” he says as he slips through the door. lumpy’s schedule is as unpredictable as can be thanks to a mix of different jobs with different hours and of course having to leave his shift early if enough people die, but you’re kind of used to it, in a way. you’re used to this.

-later that day, you’re walking to the store when a familiar purple beaver zooms past you. you turn around to get a better look and see toothy screaming in pain with a particularly large chunk of glass jammed into his eye. you wince at the sight, and wince again when he falls flat on his face and buries it in deep enough to the point that you can see the other end sticking out of the back of his head. his screams leap from pain to complete agony and then stop. yeowch. you’re used to sights like this, obviously, but you still feel a twinge of empathy pain, and you blink your eyes a few times to shake the sensation. at least he’ll be okay tomorrow.

-wait. lumpy was doing something with glass today, wasn’t he? you decide to turn around and head in the direction toothy came from.

-you don’t really know where you’re going, you’re just following the increasingly common bits of glass on the ground (and being very careful not to step on them). occasionally you cross paths with an injured tree friend.

-when you find a glass shop with the windows completely shattered and burn marks all over the floor and walls, you’re pretty sure you’ve found the right place.

-you step into the back room to find… lumpy, with that dopey expressionless look on his face, sitting on a chair and holding a long metal tube. it takes him a second to acknowledge your presence, but he smiles once he does. “visiting me at work?” he asks coyly.

-you glance around the room. handy is slumped over and burned nearly beyond recognition a few feet behind lumpy. the mole is face down on a bed of glass shards embedded into his whole face and torso that are the only thing propping him up from copious amounts of his own blood on the floor. giggles is knocked over with all her blood having exited from her mouth, along with, again, shards of glass.

-“…okay, i’ll bite. what did you do.” lumpy shrugs. “it was going good, really! i think i got a little too ambitious and tried to make my stuff too big. did you know that molten glass can pop like a balloon if you blow it too much?” that sounds as far from the truth as humanly possible, but this town and the laws of physics don’t mix, so you’ll believe it.

-“have you gotten your paycheck yet?” “yep.” “okay, then we’re getting out of here.”


	31. mole x reader snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: mole and his s/o snuggling close with warm blankets when the room is really cold?

-the mole can be difficult to read sometimes. well, a lot of the time. he doesn’t have very much emotion to express anyway, and when he does, he does it in the most subdued way possible. obviously, though, he’s a little more expressive with you, and you’ve learned to pick up on his subtle cues.

-he might not even _seem_ cold sitting on the couch and listening to the tv in front of him, but he’s sitting on his hands and his chin’s down a little more than usual. he’s cold.

-you sit down at his side. his ears perk up when he senses the change in weight next to him, and he nods in your direction to acknowledge your presence.

-“cold?” he nods so slightly that you’d have missed it if you weren’t watching for it. you get close enough to him that your shoulders are brushing against each other, snatch a blanket from off the back of the couch, and put it around the both of you.

-very, very slowly but surely, he moves from “sitting upright next to you” to “full on tangled limbs and pressed against you as tight as he can get”. it’s bit by bit, very careful and methodical, never too much at once, but even if he’s too embarrassed to show it, he loves being close to you.

-you press a kiss to his nose and his cheeks redden just a little bit. his paws tighten their grip on you just the tiniest bit. this how he likes to express affection — in ways so small that only you can notice. it’s quite intimate, really.


	32. nutty x reader hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: do u hav any nutty headcanons 😳 like,, what's it like dating him mayb??,,, also ur writing is gorgeous omfg <33333

-nutty shows his love by talking at you. he could go on for hours infodumping about different kinds of candy and their origins and how they’re produced. a lot of people are quick to dismiss nutty as stupid, but it’s not like that; his head is stuffed to the brim with (not very useful, always candy-related) information. and just laying with his head on your lap and his hands wildly moving about as he excitedly explains the history of nougat, is his way of spending quality time with you. he’s surprisingly a little shy about it at first, but if you ask him a question that he knows the answer to, the dam bursts and he talks and talks and talks. sometimes he apologizes once he realizes how long he’s been going, but you don’t mind it in the slightest. you love seeing him excited about things he cares about and you wish he’d do it more often.

-if _you_ have any topics that you want to tell _him_ about, he will eat that shit up like, well, candy. he watches with bright, intense eyes while you explain your interests to him. he might even give your hobbies a try, and probably really enjoy them if they’re stimulating enough for him. he doesn’t vibe as much with slower things, but if you love them, then there must be something about ‘em, right?

-nutty is also a very touchy feely guy. he’ll climb all over you like huggable and kissable playground equipment. he enjoys giving and receiving super tight hugs. when he kisses you it’s never just on the lips, it’s a bunch of pecks all over your face in quick succession until he finally caves in and puts his lips on yours.

-he enjoys giving you increasingly outlandish pet names. candy themed names are a given, obviously — sweetart, candy button, pop rock, nik-l-nip, bit-o-honey… if you can find it at a retro candy shop, it’s a pet name. he also likes corrupting your name into weird pet names, or even just repeating it over and over. your name is fun to say!!

-nutty feels safe being himself around you. other people might ostracize him for the way he acts, but you would never. you _like_ him for the very things that other people dislike! you make him feel safe, and loved, and that makes him so so happy!


	33. petunia x reader date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: date night! but it gets kinda,,, off the rails due to accidents. (Author's choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to use this as an opportunity to give one of the gals some much needed attention ! once again my url is lies and trickery. also shoutout to my best friend for givin me ideas for this

-you love helping petunia out at the diner. it may not be a “date” per say, i do not dream of labor and all that, but when getting off work isn’t an option, it’s nice to spend some time with your girlfriend juggling orders and cleaning dishes.

-everything is going great. until petunia tosses a dirty knife into the sink and somehow misses horribly. both of you watch with clenched teeth as it ricochets out of the kitchen entirely, into the dining area, and straight through cuddles’ skull. right when he was in the middle of walking back to his table after grabbing some extra napkins. sorry cuddles.

-he collapses on the table and the weight of his body flips the tray up, launching giggles’ hot coffee right up into her face. she starts running around the diner screaming bloody murder and bumping into tree friends left and right. chaos ensues from there.

-“whoops,” petunia whispers, her teeth bared in a wide nervous grin. “that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

-“we should get out of here before things get worse,” you say, as agonizing screams are heard and you don’t even know what from. you grab petunia’s paw and run out the back door. it’s kind of exciting, like a bonnie and clyde type situation, if bonnie and clyde did everything on accident.

-the two of you lean against the back wall of the diner for a bit, panting and sharing nervous laughs.

-then you hear what definitely sounds like fliqpy’s weird attack scream noise from inside the diner and that’s when _petunia_ grabs _your_ paw and you make a run for it. you’re on an adrenaline high when you try to open your door, and you accidentally stab all the way through your own fingers with your house key a few times, but you barely even feel it and you swing the door open triumphantly.

-petunia sits down on one of your dining room chairs and sighs. you close the door and lock it before joining her.

-“well, that was certainly something,” she breathes. then her eyes land on your mutilated hand. “oh my god, are you okay?” she exclaims.

-“yeah, i’m good. i’ll go wrap it up so i don’t get blood everywhere.” “okay, good…”

-what started off as a work date is now a chill at home and try to ignore the death and destruction outside the window date. it’s just as nice.


	34. handy x reader whose love language is acts of service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: reader that shows affection through gifts and services crushing on Handy. and reader gets worried he might misinterpret their acts as done out of pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one nice thing about reading these on ao3 is you get the version free of embarrassing typos that my friend caught for me

-admiring handy from afar is easy. actually interacting with him is very, very stressful.

-the impulse to help him with everything is strong. it’s not because you feel bad for him or anything; you’re like this with everyone you care about. but it’s not like he knows that.

-so you’ve kind of trapped yourself in this cycle of very intentionally seeking handy out because of course you want to spend time with your crush, and then being petrified the whole time because you would feel awful if you offended him. and you’ve seen people talk down to him like a child and do the most inane tasks for him that he easily could have done himself. you don’t want to come off that way.

-the first time you help him with something — nothing much, he just dropped some loose change and you happened to be the one to swipe it off the ground and return it to him — you find yourself stressing about it until the next time you see him. did you cross a boundary? was that okay? did he not like that?

-you let yourself relax a little when he acts no different than usual during your next encounter with him. you shouldn’t be worrying about this at all really, this kind of conscious help-or-not-help battle probably falls directly into the kind of giving him special treatment that he hates for completely valid reasons.

-but it still eats away at you every time you interact with him, and you’re interacting with him a lot.

-you’re tired of all the guesswork. so after a few days of mentally preparing yourself, you decide you’re just going to do what anyone outside of a cringe comedy sitcom would do and just ask him.

-“hey, handy?” “huh? what is it?” “i- i don’t mean to come off as weird or anything, but i’ve been wondering about this for a long time. i know that you can do stuff on your own, honestly you’re stronger than i am, i couldn’t work in construction to save my life, but i uh… you know i’ve been doing a bunch of little favors and stuff for you. and i guess i just want you to know that i treat everyone i love that way and that if you don’t like it then i can stop.”

-“…did you just say you love me?”

-shit. fuck! you did say that.

-“Ah! Yes! I suppose i did.” your voice has jumped an octave and your face is burning. _whoops_.

-handy smiles. “you love me.”

-“i didn’t mean for that to slip out, like i didn’t want to complicate the whole ‘do you want help or not’ question, but… yeah…” you swallow. “i, uh, _like_ you. like… you know.”

-handy laughs. “and all this time i thought you’d never like me back!”

-“wait what”

-“what”


	35. splendid x reader date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: how would a date with Splendid go?

-splendid doesn’t do public dates. like, if he’s not superheroing, the average person isn’t going to see him outside of his civilian persona.

-so dates with him are very secluded and private. usually very late at night. weird places. rooftops of abandoned convenience stores and up in the high branches of trees. he can and will fly you up there even if you’re able to climb.

-he brings snacks for the two of you to split. you’re happy that he remembered what your favorite snacks were, and he acts like oh, it’s nothing, but internally he’s patting himself on the back for it, and even more internally he’s doing a little happy dance.

-he likes leaning against you. he puts his arm around you and his, uh, whatever you call that fold of skin a flying squirrel has (i googled it and apparently it’s “patagium”) protects your back from the cold and wind like a blanket. it helps that splendid is naturally very warm, too. perhaps it’s all the superpowers.

-kind of unfortunately, superhero duty is on hold during a date. he doesn’t care if he hears someone screaming for help or if there’s a giant acorn logo blinking in the sky. he’s BUSY dammit.

-he loves to talk with you! he’s always telling you about the interesting stuff he’s been up to, which is a lot, and even if you don’t have quite as enthralling stories, he enjoys listening to you tell him about what you’ve been up to as well.

-when the date is over, splendid flies you back to your house. if anyone’s watching he stages the whole thing like you’re just another civilian that he definitely just saved from some horrible peril. (keeps the relationship secret from potential evildoers AND it nicely explains why splendid couldnt intervene in whatever real disaster was going on; he can’t be in two places at once!)


	36. flippy x reader craft store adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: craft store outing with Flippy, because I have a weakness for stationary and art pens and other cute projects

-being in a place like a craft store makes flippy feel a little less… burdened. he can be excited and happy and carefree, and all this cool stuff around him makes it easy. it’s just the right amount of exciting for him; too much would be overwhelming and freak him out, but too little wouldn’t do much of anything.

-he loves craft stores… he loves you… both at once? perfect!

-he came in saying he wanted to find yarn for his next knitting project, but then the christmas stuff caught his eye, and then all the faux flowers, and now you’re both just wandering about michaels while flippy has a thing of yarn that you helped pick out tucked under his arm.

-both of you are constantly showing the other aisles that look interesting and fawning over cool stuff together. look at all these pretty beads!!! look at all these colors of paint!!

-if you’re the creative type, flippy gets so excited when he finds things that connect to your type of art. “look darling!!! you could use this!!!”

-knowing he loves to knit, you’re the same way about yarns and knitting tools. “hey flips, i know you already picked some yarn out, but you just have to feel this! it’s super soft!”

-oh you KNOW he’ll buy you a vase of fake flowers. i wouldnt put it past him to say some cheesy shit like “i’ll love you till the last rose dies”.

-depending on how far into your relationship you two are, interior decorating can be an exciting topic. look at this wall hook, it’s shaped like a heart! babe, look at this clock, wouldn’t it go great with the colors of the living room wall? oh my goodness, we can’t not get this wall decor with two birds snuggling on it!

-craft stores are flippy’s element, really, and you love to see him so carefree. you can’t help but wonder if this is what he was like before the war. he seems a little less weary, a little more… not _naive_ , but just not as hyper-aware of how rough life can be. he seems happy.

-especially when you buy each other candy in the checkout aisle. you both know each others’ favorites. that certainly makes him happy.


	37. flippy x infodumping reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Flippy's S/O geeking out to him about stupid wacky things Greek Gods did in myths, and mentions how Aphrodite originally was also a war goddess as well as goddess of love [Red from OSP has a video thats a deep dive on Aphrodite is your interested]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is UNGODLY short because i didn’t have much to write about greek mythology. i juggle this blog with school so i don’t always have time to research everything in the inbox

-flippy loves listening to you talk. anything to keep his mind busy is a welcome distraction from his own thoughts and memories. and he loves you so much! of course he wants to hear about your interests! if you’re happy to tell, hes happy to hear!

-hes very engaged, too. he never learned much about greek mythology, so this stuff is fascinating. he asks tons of questions if you’re willing to answer them, and occasionally makes little jokes if he feels confident enough in the information you’re giving him.

-you spend a lot of nights on the couch with flippy while he knits and you ramble. it’s nice. it’s cozy. you keep going until one of you falls asleep. occasionally, flippy will look at a scarf or a sweater or something that he made and it jogs his memory as to what you told him about as he made it. sometimes, especially if he sees you wearing it, he’ll point it out to you.


	38. candy and video games with nutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: reader and nutty hanging out playing video games and snacking on candy

-nutty’s favorite things: you. candy. video games. combine these things in any capacity and that’s too much happy for one tree friend to handle. you have video game + candy dates a lot, actually. they never get any less amazing to him.

-he stocks up on candy like its the apocalypse before these kinds of dates. like, he’d buy a lot just for himself anyway, and he’s sort of bad at the whole “your experiences are not universal” thing so he buys you just as much. more for him if you can’t finish it!

-if you’re playing pvp games, or really anything multiplayer, you’ll make candy-based bets and stuff. “whoever wins this match gets the last sucker in the bag” “take a shot of your nik-l-nip every time you kill me” and so on. one time you even did it gambling style, with smarties and chocolate coins instead of poker chips sitting on the carpet between you while nutty beat your ass in mariokart.

-he mains dedede in smash. when he wins he echoes dedede’s funny little penguin noises. this is barely even relevant i just want everyone to know

-single player games are fun, too. you take turns manning the controls. you’ll solve puzzles while nutty alternates between putting gummy bears in his own mouth and yours.

-in story/character-heavy games, expect a lot of joking at the characters’ expense. nutty has a sarcastic streak that gets brought out by snarking at wheatley. when _you_ make jokes he laughs like CRAZY, and knowing nutty, he’s not faking one bit of it.

-happy stimming whenever you two beat a level/chapter/whatever the game operates in!!! he’s super proud of you both!!! even if it was only one of you playing, the other was providing tips and suggestions, so every win is a win for both of you!!


End file.
